freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arield Robinson
Arield Robinson is a Pandora who comes from a rich family. Background Arield is the daughter of a very rich family. She once had a family member enter the ranks of a Pandora, but she was killed during the 8th Nova Clash, due to one of the Pandora's breaking her position and cowering away from the Nova. Appearance Arield has long blonde hair, and is only seen either wearing a Pandora cadet uniform, simple shirt and military pants, or wearing gym clothes very small shorts, and a t-shirt. Personality Arield is very prideful in the fact that she comes from a wealthy family, she even told Arnett McMillan that she was surprised that she actually thinks she can talk to her like an equal. Arield is also vengeful, as she decided to bully Dolly Parnell for her sisters actions. Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc Arield is first seen getting third in a relay race with all the other cadet Pandora, with Arnett McMillan finishing first, and Dolly Parnell finishing second. Upon hearing Dolly's name Arield immediately became angered at the fact she was in the same platoon as her. She is then awoken by Arnett who proceeds to share her candy with the rest of their platoon members. Arnett tried to invite Dolly, but Arield told her not to. She then explains that it was due to Dolly's sister Cecil that all her relative died in the 8th Nova Clash. She then tells Arnett that many of them had actually lost some of their family members, thanks to Cecil's actions. She then tells Arnett to never get involved with her, since it would only cause trouble for her and Dolly. Arield is next seen on top of the roof, talking to Arnett wondering why she would keep protecting Dolly, even after learning about what Dolly's sister had done. Upon hearing Arnett say "We are all on the same side" Arield decides that neither Dolly nor Arnett are true members of their platoon. Arield and the rest of her platoon have now decided to bully Arnett as well, with her taking Arnett's shoe strings, making Arnett late causing all of the platoon to be punished, she also ignores Arnett wondering why a poor girl was actually talking to her. Arield is next seen with her platoon during the monstrous storm that started causing landslides. Arield did not want Arnett's and Dolly's help, but had to put aside her dislike for Arnett and Dolly, having to help them pull the tree out of the river, since it was going to endanger hundreds of lives. Arield is scared off though, after a second landslide happens. She and the rest of her platoon leave Dolly and Arnett to their death, albeit Arield did tell them to leave as well. Arield is next seen at Dolly's funeral apologizing to Arnett for what she had done. Arnett, although, did not want to hear of it and left Arield feeling worse then she had before. Relationships Former Allies Arnett McMillan Arield had a good relationship with Arnett originally and even had respect for her, but that had changed when Arnett had became friends with Dolly causing Arield to hate her for not respecting her wishes of avoiding Dolly. Dolly Parnell Arield hated Dolly for the fact that her sister had caused one of Arield's family members death. Trivia *Arield has only appeared in the Freezing: Zero manga. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female